An Apple for Temptation
by HayleyV51
Summary: Draco placed an apple on the table and asked what it symbolizes her of temptation. 'How long can you resist the apple, Hermione'
1. Chapter 1: Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer: All characters and the places (Malfoy Manor, Godric's Hollow) rightfully belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I was inspired by the plot of the video made by FireflySunrise.**

Chapter 1: Godric's Hollow

Hermione's such a sucker when it comes to guys. Fame hungry Viktor Krum during 4th Year. Creeper Cormac McLaggen, and stuck – on – himself Ron during 6th Year. She apparated to Godric's Hollow to spend Christmas alone.

She was going to visit the Potters' grave. She was surprised to see a person with distinctive blonde hair visiting the grave, too.

'Who are you ?' asked Hermione, her voice slightly quivering.

'Granger ?'

'Malfoy? What are you doing here?'

'Visiting the Potters' grave of course. What should I be doing, wander around Godric's Hollow? And you?'

'Same reason as you.' A long line of silence ensued. Hermione conjured a wreath of roses in front of the grave. Finally, Draco asked.

'Granger, do you have anywhere else to stay?'

'Yes I do, but I prefer spending this time of the year alone.'

'Oh.'

'Why?'

'I was wondering if you want to stay at my house. Only if – '

'At the Malfoy Manor? Oh hell to the no. Especially when I was – '

'No, no not the Manor.' Draco reassured.

'Well then, where?'

'I actually have my own house Granger. After the war, I left the house, got some money from Gringotts and built my own house.'

'Sure.'

'Good. I've been alone for too long.' Draco held out his arm for Hermione to take.

'We're gong to Side Apparate to my house, or do you prefer….what do Muggles say it….cars?'

'I prefer Apparition, thank you very much. Even if I chose taking cars you don't have a license.' Hermione took Draco's arm and they apparated to his house. Hermione looked at Draco's house. Not a sight of black, unlike the Manor.

'Granger sit down.' Draco said, gesturing to one of the seats at his living room. Hermione sat down.

'I decorated it so it would fit amongst the Muggle houses. Apparently none of my neighbors are wizards.' Draco sat down, too.

'So Granger, tell me about yourself. What's going on with you and the Weasel lately.'

'Umm… well… I've been accepted at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Pureblood laws have been demolished, and I was credited as one of the people who helped. Oh and, nothing's going on with me and Ron lately.' Hermione made a small smile.

'Well, you?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing's going on around me lately. I've had my fair share of being in the spotlight.' Draco stood up and headed outside. Hermione, meanwhile, fiddled with the different things around Draco's house. She checked the numerous vases. She also checked the kitchen if there's a coffee-maker. She was surprised to find one. Hermione soon grew bored and wonders what Draco's been doing. She found him staring at the sky.

'Draco, what are you doing?'

'It's nothing Hermione. It's what Muggle kids to before they go to bed. Something that says "Wish – "'

'"Upon a star". It's not what Muggle kids do now. They just go straight to bed.' Hermione rests a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco felt warmth. He looks at Hermione, with her mesmerizing chocolate eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Past is Past, Draco

Chapter 2: Past is Past, Draco.

Hermione seemed to like living in Draco's house. Each day went by smoothly, without any problems bothering them up before they sleep. But one night, Draco locks himself inside the bathroom.

'Draco? Draco what are you doing?' Hermione asked, knocking on the door multiple times.

'Go away.' Hermione tried turning the door knob am couple of times, but it seems to be locked.

'No I won't. What are you doing by yourself? And keeping this door locked?'

'It's nothing Hermione. Trust me.'

'When you're locking the door it's not just nothing. Let me in, and explain everything to me. I'm sure I'll understand.' Hermione said calmly.

'No, you won't. Go away. I mean it.'

'Draco, making me go away won't solve your problem. Now let me in.' Hermione said, retaining her calm voice.

'Alright, but promise me you will understand my situation.' Hermione heard a small clank hit the floor. Draco stood up. Hermione heard his footsteps towards the door. He opened the door. Hermione was shocked to see his body and his arms with several cuts. She entered and closed the door.

'What have you done with yourself?'

'Never mind the cuts.' Draco took a deep breath.

'I did this because I was feeling guilty over all the things I've done. I just had a flashback of all those wrongdoings, and most them involved you Hermione.' Hermione smiled. She placed her hand on Draco's face. She wiped a few tears away.

'Draco, there's no need to resort to self-harm just because of those memories and that flashback. It's nothing Draco. I've forgotten those myself. Past is past Draco. Forget about it.' Hermione held Draco's hand, and with a charm, all his cuts healed.

'Past is past Draco. Remember that.' Hermione stood up and left the bathroom. Draco cleaned himself up, and left too.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Faith

**Author's notes:**

**This is sort of a narrative one and has very little script. **

Chapter 3: A New Faith.

Draco remembered what Hermione said, and since then, whenever he has problems, he never resorted to self-harm again. Hermione and Draco just finished their lunch together, and she was washing the plates and eating utensils magically. The cloth scrubbed the last drop of water, and she put the things in their proper places.

Hermione went outside to do some gardening, the Muggle way. She was watering roses when she saw that Draco had picked up a dead bird. She wonders what he'll do with it.

She was surprised that with a simple spell, he brought the bird back to life. Hermione was happy to find a new faith in him. She dropped the hose and approached Draco.

'That's clever of you Draco. Bringing the bird back to life.'

'I know. Ever since you told me that past is past, I've seemed to gain a new personality in me.'


	4. Chapter 4: The Apple

**Author's notes:**

**So this is the last. It's a really short story, with 4 chapters. Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 4: The Apple.

'I'm falling for her.' Draco thought. He sat at the dinner table. He placed an apple on the table.

'So Hermione, how does this symbolize you of temptation?'

'Well… if you take a bite out of that apple, it already means you're tempted.'

'How long can you resist the apple, Hermione?' Draco thought, and he stood up, and left the table, leaving the apple and Hermione alone.

'He doesn't really mean the apple. I think I'm falling for him.' Hermione thought. She left the apple on the table, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

A few days later, she is still tempted to take a bite out of that apple Draco left on the table.

She was getting ready for bed when she caught sight of Draco undressing, getting himself ready for bed too. She hid so as to avoid being seen. How she longed for that apple.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

The next night, Draco crawls out of bed to check on the apple. A bite is gone. He knows what that means.

'How tempted Hermione is.' he thought. He goes to Hermione's side of the house. He knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He turned the knob, and seeing that it isn't locked, he opened the door. He shook Hermione's body, and she immediately woke up.

'For Merlin's sake Draco, do you really need to wake me up at this time?' Hermione yawned.

'Hermione, did you take a bite out of that apple?'

'Who else could've taken a bite out of it?'

'Hermione, taking a bite out of that apple means you're tempted to get a kiss.'

'Oh. Well th – ' Hermione sentence was cut when Draco kissed her, full on the lips.


End file.
